herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (DC Comics)
Batman is the main hero of the Batman comics, cartoon, and movies. Origin Bruce Wayne was eight when his parents were killed by a mugger. He was then raised by family bulter Alfred and began to train both physically and mentally, as he swore to rid Gotham City from crime. He took the bat as his personal symbol, believing that it would strike fear into the hearts of criminals. Powers and Abilities Indomitable Will:Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. *'Pain Resistance':This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain. *'Telepathic Resistance':Also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. Intimidation:It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. Expert Inquisitor:Batman is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. Peak Human Conditioning:Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at the peak of human potential. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Wayne abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presented Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Batman's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Peak Human Strength':He has the strength that a human can achieve. Batman even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a near-meta such as Deathstroke comments that Batman "hits harder than most beings with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000Ibs. *'Peak Human Reflexes':Batman's reflexes are practically superhuman. *'Peak Human Speed':He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *'Peak Human Endurance':His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. *'Peak Human Agility':His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. Master Acrobat:Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. Martial Arts Master:Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. *'Weapon Master':Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in jui jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. *'Master Stealth':His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Expert Marksman':Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. Genius Intellect:Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. His IQ is 192. *'Polymath':He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Master Detective':He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingual':He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. *'Master Strategist & Tactician':He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. *'Escapologist':He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *'Crack Pilot':Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. *'Expert Tracker':Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). *'Disguise Master':Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey,Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. Expert Mechanic and Driver:Batman is proficient at combat driving. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. *'Ventriloquism':Batman is able to project his voice to sound as though it is coming from other places. *'Expert Mechanic & Vehicular Driver':Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management':Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management and has through understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Strength level Peak Human Strength:Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this his strength, like all other physical attributes are at the peak of human perfection. He can press/lift close to 1000 lbs, and has demonstrated enough strength in some cases to rip steel bars from their moorings, and snap high-strength handcuffs with ease. Personality Batman has a reputation of being a dark, angst ridden vigilante. With a gloomy persona, and a violent streak, he has earned the title "The Dark Knight." He also has a strong sense of honor and morality, as he will not kill his opponents, knowing that by doing so, he will be just as bad as they are however some villains such as The Joker and Scarecrow almost made him do so . As Bruce Wayne, he presents himself to the world as a self-absorbed, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. Gallery 2363587-batman1.jpg|A Batman action figure Batman_Scooby-Doo_001.jpg|Batman in Scooby-Doo Meets Batman BatmanAccent2.jpg|Batman in The Batman Batmankeaton1.jpg|Batman played by Michael Keaton Batman.png|Batman Darkknightrises-textless2.jpg|Batman played by Christian Bale in The Dark Knight Trilogy batman.jpg|Batman in Holy Musical Batman batman animated.jpg|Batman in Batman the Animated Series batman-injustice.jpg|Batman in Injustice: Gods Among Us Lego Batman.jpg Category:Detectives Category:DC Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Justice League Members Category:Vigilante Category:Masked Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Character arc Category:Pure of heart Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humans Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Important Category:Life Saver Category:The Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Super Hero Category:Villain's Crush Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Clever Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Multilingual Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Good Darkness Category:In love heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Bats Category:American Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Outsiders Members Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:The Vigilante Category:Goths Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes who temporarily have superpowers Category:Non Powered Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Agressive heroes Category:WB Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Rude Heroes Category:Angry Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Father of a villain Category:Fathers Category:Father of a hero Category:Grandparents Category:Protagonist heroes